


[podfic] After

by Chestnut_filly



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Canon Character of Color, F/F, Female Character of Color, POV Female Character, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-03
Updated: 2017-03-03
Packaged: 2018-09-27 16:10:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10030919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chestnut_filly/pseuds/Chestnut_filly
Summary: The Kyoshi Warriors do not come often to the isles of the Fire Nation. They have no business to bring them there and though they—and all peaceful visitors—are welcomed by Fire Lord Zuko, troops of foreign warriors are not so welcomed by the people. They have been invaders for a hundred years, but they have also been invaded themselves in recent memory. There are wounds on every side.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [After](https://archiveofourown.org/works/86566) by [glamaphonic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/glamaphonic/pseuds/glamaphonic). 



> Recorded for the Awesome Ladies Podfic Anthology VII, the seventh iteration of a podfic fest dedicated to short stories about the eponymous awesome ladies. This year's theme was "Resistance."
> 
> Thank you to Glamaphonic for recording permission; it's very much appreciated. Thanks also to all the mods and organizers this year; this project is a whole lot of work and it always turns out wonderfully. Be sure to check out the other awesome podfics in the appropriate AO3 collection :D

Title: [After](http://archiveofourown.org/works/86566)  
Length: 3:38  
File Size/Type: 7 MB/mp3

[Mediafire link](http://www.mediafire.com/file/5t7j9v8s99lz0z7/%5BATLA%5D_After.mp3)


End file.
